Adoptable Story: A Hiccup In Chaotic
by SaurusRock625
Summary: Another challenge story for you guys. One that's, possibly, the first of its kind.


_**I was watching Chaotic and then read over one of my old Chaotic stories and this idea just sort of popped into my head. Hope you guys enjoy it, because it just might be one of the more unique stories out there. I'm pretty sure that there hasn't been a How To Train Your Dragon crossover with Chaotic yet. So, I hope you guys enjoy this particular story. Anyway's, hope you guys like it, and I hope to see plenty of reviews for it. However, this is but a challenge story, so I hope that someone will take up the challenge and make this a great story for everyone to read!**_

 _ ***I still don't own Chaotic or How To Train Your Dragon!***_

* * *

 _ **Previously On A Hiccup In Chaotic…**_

* * *

" _ **DragonRyder, you have been challenged by Codemaster Crellen."**_

" _ **Cromax attacks Kopond!"**_

 _ **Both players touched their cards and became their respective creatures. As Hiccup became Kopond in a swirl of code, he had a serene and confident look on his face. But that look soon became one of horror as he saw the creature that Codemaster Crellen had become.**_

 _ **Even his friends outside the Drome were shocked by what they witnessed.**_

" _ **It's a nasty…" began Krystella.**_

" _ **Freaky…" added Sarah.**_

" _ **Evil Twin Version of…" Peyton followed up.**_

" _ **Maxxor!" they all gasped.**_

" _ **LET'S GET CHAOTIC!" roared Cromax.**_

* * *

 _ **Challenge Chapter - A Codemaster's Challenge Part 2!**_

* * *

In Prexxor Chasm, Kopond was now facing off against Cromaxx. The Muge was trying to back away, knowing that he was no match for a superior fighter like Cromax. But unfortunately for him, Cromaxx don't play that way.

He struck fast!

" **Skeletal Strike!"** intoned Cromax.

From within his body, a living skeleton of Cromax tore it's way out of his body and was coated in green energy. This energy caused it to grow bigger, sharper and stronger as it hissed in rage. Kopond gasped as the skeleton ran towards him, giving him no time to dodge or counter attack.

It hit him with enough force to wipe out most of his energy, sending him back a ways and leaving him sprawled over the ground. Watching from outside the Drome, Hiccup's friends couldn't help but feel concerned for Hiccup.

"Dudes, that Cromax is bad to the bone!" Peyton exclaimed, not meaning to use a pun.

"It doesn't look good for Hiccup." Sarah commented.

"This match isn't over!" Krystella declared before adding an unsure "...Yet."

And, unfortunately for them, Hiccup's tormentors just so happened to be watching the match as well.

"Well, Ruff, this could be the fastest loss to a Codemaster EVER!" Tuffnut said.

"It's like they always say, guys. Once a loser, ALWAYS a loser!" Snotlout added with a sneer.

"Come on, boys, Hiccup will come out on top. He's about to become Chaotic's Number One FAILURE!" Ruffnut scorned.

The three of them laughed like immature hyenas while Hiccup's real friends all scowled at them. Now they really understand what their thin and brainy friend has to go through every day of his life back home.

But back at the match, Cromax snarled as he stalked his way toward the downed UnderWorlder, intent on finishing him off. Kopond sat up and rubbed his head to get rid of some of the dizziness just in time to see a Battlegear that looked like a wooden club materialize in Cromax's hand. Knowing he stood no chance the way he was, Kopond snarled and used one of his Mugicians to cast a Mugic.

" **Geo Flourish!"**

Fast paced music notes began to ring through the air which soon gave way to a symphony of music that bathed him in an orange light and helped him stand once again. As the screen shifted to the battle board, it showed that Kopond's energy was restored by fifteen points, bringing his energy back up to twenty.

But Cromax wasn't gonna let this be for long. He aimed his club at the UnderWorld Muge and roared as he shot a Flame Orb from it. Kopond yelped and dove off the edge of the cliff to avoid it, making Cromax look to see what was going on. As he fell, Kopond shot a couple of spider webs between two large crystals and landed on them. The results were a makeshift trampoline to break his fall and save himself from being Coded that time.

"Hmph! Nothing but net!" Kopond quipped.

But he soon gasped as two more Flame Orbs shot past him. As he sailed down, Cromax roared and shot a Lavalanche attack from his Battlegear, destroying the net Kopond created and making him fall to the ground. He landed on his feet, but was unprepared for Cromax to jump off the cliff after him.

Kopond gasped while Cromax launched a hailstorm of Lavalanche attacks while falling from the cliff. The UnderWorld Muge barely had time to dodge and took cover behind a cropping of rocks. Cromax landed where Kopond once was and began to stalk over to him. Kopond peeked out from behind the crystals and from within his mind, Hiccup knew he had to do something fast!

 _'If I'm going to get Cromax off the board and out of my face, I gotta do it now!'_

That's when he cast one of his more attack based Mugics and got ready.

" **Canon of Casualty!"**

As the Mugic notes played, a familiar column of fire descended upon Cromax. But something happened. With another roar, Cromax was surrounded in an Aura of orange light that blocked the Canon of Casualty before it could hit!

Kopond was surprised. And so was everyone outside the Drome.

"What happened?! Crellen didn't cast any Mugic to block Hiccup's Canon of Casualty!" gasped Krystella.

"Never seen anything like that before!" Peyton added.

But Snotlout and the twins smirked. They know something about this.

Once the effects of the Mugic were over, Cromax cancelled out the strange energy he was emitting earlier and fired a Power Pulse attack from his Battlegear. Kopond tried to outrun it, but his attempt was in vain as he was quickly coded.

Hiccup and Cromax soon found themselves back in the Drome.

"Uh, Codemaster, how did Cromax just block Kopond's Mugic like that?" Hiccup asked as Cromax turned back into Crellen.

"You tell me." Crellen replied.

Hiccup put a hand on his chin as he pondered this strange turn of events.

"Maybe a special ability that… can Cromax stop Mugic that lowers energy?"

Crellen nodded 'yes' in response, making Hiccup gasp as his fears and suspicions were realized. Several possible strategies he could've come up with were gone in a flash. And they didn't even have a chance to get off the ground!

 _'Well, even Cromax must have SOME weakness, and I'm gonna find out what it is!'_ Hiccup thought to himself.

 **"DragonRyder, it is your attack. Activate your Location Randomizer."**

 _'Alright, I couldn't beat Crellen going at him full blast. I made a huge mistake using that Modulation Mugic. But I'm not done yet! I still have a few surprises in store for Codemaster Crellen!'_

Hiccup spun his Location Randomizer, and soon enough, a new location was selected for their battleground.

 **"The next location: Skeleton Springs."**

"Nivenna attacks Cromax!" Hiccup declared, selecting his Nivenna card.

"Interesting choice, DragonRyder." Crellen said, genuinely interested in why Hiccup chose a Mugic user to fight Cromax.

But no one else shared this interest. More like, they were confused and wondering if the pressure has fried Hiccup's brain.

"UGH! MAJOR MISTAKE, DRAGONRYDER!" snapped Peyton.

"Yeah. I'm all for girl power, but… why would Hiccup attack Cromax with Nivenna?" Sarah pondered.

"It doesn't make any sense. He knows Cromax can wipe out Mugic users like Nivenna." added Krystella.

But she scowled as she heard the twins and Snotlout mocking Hiccup even more.

"Nice strategy! Obviously DragonRyder's a minor leaguer!" Sneered Snotlout.

* * *

 _ ***To Be Adopted…***_

* * *

 _ **If anyone's interested in adopting this story and turning it into a full one, simply PM me, and we'll talk. But until then, I'll see you all next time!**_


End file.
